


Run Kyle Run

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Chases, Detention, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Minor Original Character(s), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and his partner chase down a suspect.





	Run Kyle Run

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like posting this before because I didn't see much interest in the previous chapter but well, I've waited a long time to share the beginning of this arc which I love, so I've decided to finally put it out there. Hopefully someone will give a shit.
> 
> As usual, I'd love to know what you think but I guess you already know that.
> 
> I'll say that it's weird when you see many people reading your story and they don't comment or don't even leave kudos... you always think they disliked it and it's depressing.
> 
> * Please read this post and reblog it if you have a Tumblr. People are asking to reblog it and share it because it explains how people no longer gives feedback or kudos and how that is killing fandom and they are trying to convince AO3 to make changes that help writers and readers. And well, I can say this is true since I have stopped writing too.
> 
> [Feedback culture is dead, long live feedback culture! AO3, fanfiction, and comments: the system isn’t working. ](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169170542603/feedback-culture-is-dead-long-live-feedback)
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly always improves all my chapters with her magic. She's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her being there with her advice.

It must have only been five minutes, he’s not sure but it feels more like twenty. He thought he was in good shape but he obviously must be getting older because it’s getting hard to breath and his legs are starting to feel heavier. Maybe Jackson was right and he needs to start going to the gym more often. It’s funny all the shit that goes through his head while chasing this fucking dealer through the streets of Beacon Hills.

Thank god, right in that moment, when they are running along a narrow street, Zach’s car finally appears blocking the only way out and he knows they’ve got him. The guy has nowhere to go. Zach leaves the car and takes out his gun pointing it at the suspect. Stiles takes out his gun too and mirrors his partner’s action.

Stiles can’t see the suspect very well because of the hood he’s wearing but he looks like a teenager, he can’t be much older than that. 

“Okay, all this chasing has been fun as hell but it’s over. You’re coming with us right now.” Stiles says, trying to catch his breath. “Do you have any weapon on you? Gun? Knife? Anything?”

“No! Nothing! I’m unarmed!” The suspect says loudly.

“Good!” Stiles continues. “Knees on the ground and hands behind your head!”

The teen is not moving and Stiles is getting tired of this shit. He keeps walking toward the suspect until he’s closer.

“I said, knees on the ground and hands behind your head! Come on! We don’t have all day!”

The suspect finally obeys and Stiles puts handcuffs on him.

“Okay. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you,” Stiles says while helping him to get up. Then he pats him down and checks that like he said, he’s not carrying any weapons. As they suspected, he finds five small bags of drugs in his pockets and shows them to Zach who simply nods before getting back behind the steering wheel.

Once Stiles pulls back the guy’s hood of his filthy red hoodie, he can finally get a close look at the suspect and he can see that all that scruffy red hair and those blue eyes don’t belong to any teenager. He can’t be older than twelve or thirteen. He’s just a fucking kid. 

“Just how old are you?” Stiles asks.

The kid doesn’t hesitate. “Sixteen,” he says with confidence.

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, right.” Stiles nods, smiling.

“Where are you taking me?” The kid asks as Stiles guides him towards the car.

“I’ve just arrested you. Where do you think? You’re coming with us to the station where we’ll have the most entertaining conversation you’ve had in weeks. You’ll see.”

Stiles opens the car door and the kid finally sits in the back seat.

“I think he just saved you a week in the gym, you should be thanking him.” Zach says, trying not to laugh once Stiles is sitting next to him.

“Shut up and drive.” Stiles smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
